Together
by lilbunny98
Summary: An arbitrary decision with life altering consequences. When life doesn't follow the designated "order" it should, it is best to approach the situation not alone, but together. A Divergent sequel in which Tris discovers that two will become three.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: While I am aware there are countless other fanfictions such as this one, I wanted to try my hand at this topic. This story is set two years after Divergent, excluding the events of Insurgent and Allegiant. everyone who died in Divergent is still dead. I hope you enjoy this story! Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts or what you would like to see in upcoming chapters. **

**disclaimer: I am not Veronica Rot. **

It shouldn't have happened like this.

My mother surely would not have approved of this. In her eyes a young lady shouldn't be intimate until after marriage, when the commitment to one another is documented on paper. For any normal girl living a seemingly normal lifestyle, relationships followed a precise order; talking, dating, engagement, marriage, children, death. To break the boundaries of this order was to tattoo "rebellious" on your forehead. In other words, according to my mother, one did not do this. Certainly not a normal girl raised in a normal household by a normal family.

Then again, when did I say I was normal? Times have changed since my mother was a girl. She was gone now, and though I love her dearly, it's a relief that she isn't here for this; the tiny pink plus sign glaring at me from a cheap piece of plastic. It's not surprising that I failed to follow this "order"- I've never been one for rules. Rebellious as I am, this is the worst way it could have happened.

We'd been dating for over two years now, Tobias and I. Since my acceptance into Dauntless things had gone smoothly from training the initiates to even moving in with each other. With little disturbance to our peaceful lives together, it was only fitting that we attended parties often. Zeke and Uriah always threw over-the-top affairs for the entire Dauntless compound. Tobias hadn't wanted to go that night but me being me, I pushed him to go. A huge mistake on my part. Too bad this was only one of several mistakes made that night.

_"Kiss me," I whispered, our faces only inches apart. I sat on Tobias' lap, giggling hysterically between kisses. _

_"Tris, how much have you had to drink tonight?" He pulled back to look at my face. "Five...six...okay seven shots tops, I promise! Now kiss me." I grabbed the bottle of liquor off the table and took a big swig of it before pouring some down his throat as well. "Nope," he said as he threw me if him and began to sprinting the hallway. Eventually I caught up to him, tackling him to the ground with the liquor bottle still in my hand. We were both drunk beyond being coherent, and being madly in love didn't help the situation either as the blaring music drowned out the sound of our kisses. _

We weren't thinking clearly that night. If only I hadn't overcome my fear of intimacy last year. Now I was stuck with the consequences of being too drunk to properly function. How would I explain this to Tobias. We never even talked about having kids. We weren't even engaged and, for crying out loud, we weren't even adults! 18 is too young to be a mother. Evidentially, I'm still a reckless kid. A kid with a stable job and social life and goals for the future. Kids shouldn't have kids, yet here I was lying on the floor of my bathroom glaring at a stupid piece of plastic. Christina was the one who forced me to do this. She had gone out to get the test for me, ensuring that Tobias was at work when she brought it over. After she practically threw the box at me and shoved me into the bathroom it took me a good while to actually take it. Knowing that this test could change your life was terrifying. I was filled with more nerves than I was on the day of my aptitude test.

Knowing Chris, she was probably still in my living room anxiously waiting for me to come out. I was not in the mood to hear the squeals of joy that would ensue when I told her the results, but she is my best friend and she deserves to know. Ever so carefully I pushed the door open, as not to throw it open and get Christina overly excited. My legs felt as if they weighed a ton as they slowly carried me out if the bathroom. Our apartment was larger than most, though not grand by any means. Consisting of two small bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and living room, it was the perfect size for us. As I made my way into the living room I spotted Christina sprawled out on the couch with a book in hand.

"Chris," I whispered as she peered up from the book.

"Hey you! What's-oh," she cut off and immediately came over to embrace me as tears filled my eyes. "Tris, what happened?" I thrust the test at her, unable to speak as I was chocking on my own tears. "Oh, this is great! Why are you crying?"

"This isn't great, Chris," I gasped, "this is anything but great!" "Okay, Tris, first you need to calm down. It's going to be okay. Now how is this so bad? This is so exciting for you guys! You're finally starting a family with the live of your life. How can that be so bad?" She did have a valid point, though it didn't really help my current state.

"I'm 18, he's 20. We're still too young! And we're not even married or engaged. I'm now stuck with a kid I don't even want because we both decided to get insanely drunk at one of Zeke's stupid parties. I bet T-Four won't be happy about this either.

She rolled her eyes, "oh come on, Tris! How do you know that? I'm sure he won't be mad! I mean, gave you seen the way he looks at you?! You're crazy if you think he'll be upset. Sure, it's not the ideal timing, but that doesn't make it a bad situation." These were the moments where I was especially grateful for Christina. Leave it to her to calm me down even in my most hysterical states.

"Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Honestly, thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Wow Tris, you're welcome. I promise you, it won't be that bad. I'm here for you if you need anything." I opened my mouth to say something just as I heard a knock at the door. Crap, Tobias was back. What was I supposed to tell him?! Christina understood what was going on, thank goodness, and quickly grabbed her purse, wished me luck, and went to go retrieve the door. "Hey Four! Sorry, I was just on my way out." She smiled and bolted out the door.

Tobias just laughed and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck as I pulled him down to kiss me, letting all my fear and self-pity wash over me. "Hello to you too," he laughed. Not really feeling like talking, I pressed my lips to his again, more forceful this time. My legs wrapped around his waist, his hands tangling in my hair. The longer we kissed, the longer I could put off talking to him. He tried to pull back several times but was quite unsuccessful under my control. We continued to kiss for several moments until we broke apart, gasping for air. "Well, someone's eager today." He smirked. I forced out a weak laugh, though my stomach was doing somersaults. I couldn't put this off for forever, I would have to tell him eventually.

"Tobias, I need to talk to you. I-"

"Ah, yes. Initiations coming up next week. Thank you for reminding me, I do need to let my replacement know that. Why did you want to discuss initiation?" Dammit. I didn't want to talk about initiation. In fact, I had forgotten about initiation all together. Being pregnant _and_ training initiates, that should be fun.

"Uh, no, actually I was going to say that-"

"That you love me? Well I love you too, Tris, you know that." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. Interrupted for the second time, great. Anger boiled up inside me as I pulled away and out of his grasp, tears trailing down my cheeks. I hated crying in front of anyone, especially him. "Tris, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His face grew worried as he tried to pull me into his arms. I pushed him back, staggering even further away from him. "Tris?"

"Just let me speak, okay! I've been trying to say that I'm pregnant." Tears began to fall even more furiously than before, "Please don't be angry with me." A look of guilt washed over his face as he embraced me, this time without me resisting. He stood holding me and stroking my gaur for what seemed like forever as I cried, staining his shirt with tears.

Finally, he spoke, "But, when-how, what?"

"That night at Zeke's place. Or were you too drunk to remember that?"

It finally clicked into place for him, his mouth forming an 'o'. He then just shook his head, "Angry with you? You actually think I could be angry with you? Tris, this is great! But why are you crying?"

"I didn't know how you'd feel about this. And I'm scared, Tobias. I'm really scared. We're too young for this."

"Life brings about some crazy things. Honestly, I'm terrified about this. But we'll get through it together, I promise you that." He wiped the tears of my cheek before planting a kiss on my forehead. Maybe he was right, we would get through this together. "I love you, Tris. And I'll love our baby too." I wanted to speak but found it impossible. Exhausted from crying, I began to drift, holding on to the thought that this would all work out.


	2. Chapter 2

To hide behind a facade of bravery is one thing being in Dauntless teaches you.

I have to be strong for Tris, it's the only way to keep either of us from going insane. As she lay asleep in my arms, I can't help but think of what will happen to us. With us being so young, there's no way we could have prepared ourselves for this. Our lives are going to change forever, wether we like it or not. The thought itself made me choke back bile. Not completely sure of what to do in this instance, I slipped Tris out of my arms, kissed her forehead, and departed quietly out the door.

Sometimes running is the only solution. Running until your legs give out, until you reach an unprecedented destination. A flurry of emotions bubbled inside me. I couldn't even fathom how stupid I was. How could I let something like this happen? I abruptly turned around on my path and headed for an apartment two stories above ours, banging on the door.

A disheveled Zeke opened the door, "Hey man, what's up? Come in." He grinned and gestured inside. "SHAUNA," he called, "FOUR'S HERE."

"HELLO!" She called from another room. Zeke went to grab beers as I sat down on top of his counter. He handed me one, winking at me. "So, what's up?"

I took a big drink, the amber liquid burning my throat in an almost comforting manor, "I need to talk to you. Look, I probably shouldn't be saying anything about this, she'd probably kill me if she found out you knew," I laughed nervously, "But, um, Tris...well, she's pregnant." I watched as Zeke dropped the beer in his hash, the glass shattering and the liquid staining the wooden floor. His eyes looked as if they would pop put from his skull- an amusing site had it not been for the current situation.

"You've got to be kidding me." He whispered.

"I wish I was. I'm not sure how long she's know, but she told me this evening. I really don't know what to do, Zeke. Help me out here?" He looked puzzled, almost as if he was searching for the correct thing to say.

"Man, I really don't know. I mean, you guys aren't even married or anything. You're not planning on leaving her, are you?"

"No way. That would never happen..." I started, not exactly sure where this conversation was going. The marriage topic was a difficult one. I had considered proposing to Tris some day. But I wasn't thinking now. I wasn't sure if she would be ready for that type of commitment, let alone, if I was ready for it.

"Then there's not much you can do except accept what it is." Thanks Zeke, real award-winning advice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Is she still going to be able to train initiates this year?" Ah, yes. To make this even better initiation started next week.

"You know Tris, she won't back out. Of course she's going to insist on training them." My stubborn Tris. She won't let anything get in her way of doing whatever she wants.

"That's true. I forgot who we were talking about," he laughed. "How are you holding up, Four?"

"Not well. Tris doesn't know that, she thinks I'm fine. Honestly, I'm terrified, it's not like I wanted or expected this."

"No, I know. Hang in there, bro, keep me updated on what happens." Of course I would, Zeke's my best friend. It felt as if a thousand pounds were lifted off my shoulders, having someone else know. Even if he wasn't the best help, he tried his hardest.

"What's going on here?" Shauna asked, coming into the room.

"Nothing-"

"Tris is pregnant." Zeke interrupted. Dammit, Zeke. I didn't want him to go around telling people yet. Even if Shauna's his fiancée, I would have preferred to keep it a secret.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Congrats, Four! You two must be so excited. Tell Tris congrats from me." She grinned and then kissed Zeke, signaling that it was time for me to go. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time- almost 11 pm. Tris would be wondering where I went if I stayed much longer. I wished both of them goodnight before starting back to my apartment.

"Oh, Zeke? Shauna?" I called on my way out, "could you keep this a secret? Tris doesn't know I've told you both and I'm not sure if she's ready for everyone to know."

"Of course." Shauna replied as I shut the door.

PBPBPB

The next morning I woke to the sound of water running. Tris must have already been getting ready. Groggily, I rolled out of bed, headed to the kitchen, and began to make breakfast for the two of us. It wasn't until recently that I asked Tris to move in with me, fearing she would reject due to her underlying fear. Luckily for me, she didn't.

As I was setting breakfast on the table I felt a warm set of hands wrap around my waist. Tris peeked out from behind me, smiling. Her smile was always beautiful- warm, inviting, almost like home. "Good morning, love. Up early, aren't we?"

"Yeah, well, I uh, wanted to talk to you." Her smile faded and her hands began to twitch; a common nervous tick of hers.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everything's fine! I just have a doctors appointment today and wanted to know if you'd come." She looked hesitant, almost afraid to ask me.

"Of course I will come. I wouldn't miss it." She smiled and brought her lips to mine and pressing her back to the wall. Her legs tangled around my waist, causing me to begin to lose any self control I had previously. My hands slip themselves into the back pockets of her jeans. She let out a tiny sigh against my mouth as I suddenly found both our shirts crumpled on the floor.

PBPBPBPB

"Tris Prior? The doctor is ready to see you." The overly cherry nurse called before leading us into a tiny examination room. She instructed Tris to lay on the table, checking her pulse and recording other precautionary data. Tris turned to look at me as soon as the nurse left,

"Are you excited?" No. Yes. No no no, but yes. Maybe. Terrified is probably a more accurate statement.

"Yes, love, I am." I reached for hand and kissed it, keeping it pressed between both of mine. "Are you excited?"

She hesitated for a moment before replying, "Maybe. I wonder what it looks like,"

I laughed-clearly it wouldn't look like much. "Probably just a little grey blob." This caused her to laugh, the sound as crispy and light as the chime of a bell. Her smile, her laugh, her mere existence brought pure joy to my life. Maybe a baby would as well.

The door swung open and a short woman with thick-framed glasses stepped in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Stein." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Four, nice to meet you." She smiled and gestured to Tris, "And you are?"

"Tris Prior." She replied, twitching her fingers again. I grabbed one of her hands in mine again, letting her know that she would be okay. The doctor lifted up Tris's shirt and poured some teal colored gel on her stomach. She proceeded to put a monitor over her stomach, rubbing it along the gel. A tiny thrumming filled the room, causing Tris to look terrified again.

Dr. Stein just laughed at her, "Don't worry, that noise is good. Now, it seems as if you're a month and a half along. Congratulations, come back in three weeks." With that, she cleaned up Tris and handed her some small pictures of the sonogram images.

"Weird," Tris mused, "it doesn't look like anything yet." I briefly glanced at Dr. Stein, just long enough to see her scribing a quick note and stuffing it in her shirt along with another copy of the pictures before leaving the room.

"To-Four?" Tris looked up at me and immediately I snapped back to look at her.

"Yes, love?"

"Are you okay? What are you looking at?" Crap. Tris couldn't know about this. Something didn't seem right to me about this doctor. I'm going to figure this out, for my family.

"Nothing. Just my beautiful girlfriend." I picked her up and kissed her lightly, momentarily distracting myself from the lingering 'what ifs'.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately! Unfortunately, this will be the last update for a while. School has been consuming the majority of my time, and with finals and Ap testingright around the corner, there is no way I can update soon. I promise I will update as soon as I can, which will probably be the last week of May or the beginning of June. I apologize for this, but please keep the reviews going! Even when I can't write, it is an amazing feeling to know that people are still loving and reading my stories. Be sure to check out my other Divergent fanfiction entitled The Gift:After Allegiant. Updates for that will be the same as this. Again, I will update as soon as I am free again. My apologies about the long author's note, but as always, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth **

**Tris POV**

Bile rose in my throat as I darted out of bed and to the bathroom, just as every I did morning. My days seemed to always start the same way, with me spilling my guts out in front of the porcelain toilet bowl before crawling back into bed, shaking and sweating, and eventually succumbing to sleep. Unfortunately for me, today wouldn't be like that.

"Tris, love, are you okay?" Tobias knocked on the bathroom door. Currently sprawled out on the cool tile floor, I pulled myself up, brushed my teeth, and quietly opened the door. My legs felt weak as I stumbled into Tobias' waiting arms. Tears began to trail down my face as we stood in the doorway with him stroking my hair. "It'll be okay, I promise." He murmured.

I pulled out of his embrace and crossed my arms over my chest, "Really? Are you sure, because this sucks." He struggled to find the right words, which, quite frankly, just irritated me even more. I walled over to the bed and threw myself down upon it. I knew this little act was ridiculous, but how would he know that it would be okay? He couldn't know; after all he wasn't the one feeling absolutely horrid day after day. How I would survive seven more months of this was beyond me.

I shivered as cool hands wrapped around my waist. Turning to the side I noticed Tobias laying next to me, our faces only inches apart. His hand moved to wipe the tears that fell from my face as he kissed my hair. "I didn't mean to make you upset," he whispered, "but I love you. I told you, we'd get through this together, okay?" I nodded, my lips not quite capable of properly forming words at the moment. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "I wish we could stay here, but we can't exactly be late for the first day of work." Oh, right. The initiates were coming today. As much as I didn't want to leave this spot, it wouldn't exactly be appropriate to miss the first jumper.

I rolled out of bed and got ready quickly, not caring too much about my appearance. My outfit for today consisted of a tight black tank top, black leggings, and black heeled boots; typical Dauntless appeal. Tobias came out in his standard uniform as well, a black t shirt and black pants. I don't think I will ever get over the feeling I get every time I see him. A feeling of butterflies filling my stomach, and my heart skipping a beat. He walked over to me and smiled, grabbing my hand as we made our way down to breakfast.

"Should we tell the initiates about our relationship?" He asked me.

"Maybe not. It would be amusing to see how long it takes them to figure it out."

"I'm curious about that as well. Hopefully none of the initiates get hurt." He laughed.

"What do you mean, 'hurt'?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him questionably.

"Well if any of the initiates try to make a move on my beautiful girlfriend that would be a problem, now wouldn't it?" I smiled and felt my cheeks turn bright pink. I really did love how protective he was over me. Standing on my tip toes, I pressed my lips to his, trying hard to savor the moment. Footsteps echoed down the hallway we were in but I didn't care. I only wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

"I feel like I catch this happening on a daily basis. No wonder you two are late to breakfast every day." Christina shook her head and came up to greet us. "But I guess since you're already pregnant there's not much more that could happen. Carry on." She smiled and walked on ahead of us.

"Damn Christina, always interrupting us." I sighed.

"She's right though," Tobias shrugged, "We're going to be late if we don't get going soon." Thankfully we were close to the dining hall by now. Tobias left to get us food as I went to find the rest of our friends. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Christina all sat engaged in some sort of conversation.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Uriah laughed and all attention turned to me.

"Better late than never, right?"

"Sure, sure." He rolled his eyes as we all laughed. My hands wrapped around my stomach , almost instinctively. Since I found out, it had become habitual for me to do this. Christina eyed my hands, giving me a look as wether to tell people or not. Immediately I removed my hands and shook my head. Tobias and I haven't really spoken about telling our friends yet, and quite frankly, I wasn't ready. Not yet, at least. Maybe in a couple weeks I would be.

"Ready for initiates?" Shauna asked, changing the subject.

"I think so. Hopefully it won't be too hard." I shrugged. Tobias joined us, handing me a muffin and sliding his hand around my waist and on my stomach.

"Hopefully what won't be too hard?" He asked.

"Training initiates." I replied.

"Nah, it's not bad. Well, unless they're anything like Christina. Then they're a piece of work." We all laughed as Christina made a pouting face.

"I wasn't that-"

"Yes you were." Tobias interrupted.

"Fine,whatever. Maybe Uriah will get stuck with the ones that are a "piece of work" this year."' She smirked. Uriah was in charge of training the Daunless-borns this year, along with Zeke. Having the two brothers training side by side would be interesting for everyone.

"Guys," Will interrupted our laughing, "it's five till noon, which means the first jumper will be arriving any minute." With that, everyone quickly got up and scurried over to the net.

A grey blur fell from the sky and landed soundly on the net. A boy with vibrant green eyes and red-brown hair. He looked frightened as he stared at the two of us.

"A Stiff as the first jumper," Tobias was almost speechless. His hand started for minke but he quickly jerked it back. "What's your name?" The boy stuttered, completely lost on this.

"Think about it. You can only choose once." I suppressed a smile, remembering how Tobias told me this same thing only two years ago.

"Jonathan." The boy answered.

Tobias turned to me, a smile creeping on his face, "Make the announcement, Six."

Six. The number of fears I have. I didn't know he would be calling me that for initiation, but I guess it made sense. Four and Six.

"First jumper, Jonathan!" I called out. Bodies kept dropping from the sky as we ended up with sixteen transfers; five Candor, seven Erudite, two Amity, two Abnegation. The number of Abnegation surprised me, as I had expected there to be none. I couldn't help but look at Jonathan with some sense of familiarity. Who was he?

"Initiates! Welcome to Daunless." Tobias called out. His instructor voice struck me as oddly unfamiliar, the tone much different than when he spoke to me. "I'm Four and this is Six, we'll be your instructors for the next several weeks."

"Your names are numbers?" A snarky Erudite called out.

"Do you have a problem with it?" I barked. It must have caught her off guard because she immediately moved to the back of the group, her eyes looking as if they would pop out of their sockets. "That's what I thought. If any of you have a problem with it, speak now or forever shut up about it." Nobody dared to utter a single word. We lead the initiates through the halls and past the chasm, causing memories to flood back to me. Al. I let Tobias speak for that one. My emotions were already running high today, and I didn't need this to happen on the first day. Next we lead them through the pit, then back to the fence, and lastly to the dorms.

"This is where you all will be staying during initiation. There are three stages, all of which will push your body to its breaking point. This is no walk in the park, initiates. The bottoms three people will be cut during each stage of initiation. Get some rest tonight, because tomorrow could be your last day in a faction." Tobias warned. The initiates looked terrified, probably unsure of what they had gotten themselves into. After a long day of showing them the compound, Tobias and I left to go back to our apartment for the night.

"What did you think?" He asked me as soon as we got home.

"They looked so scared. I felt bad for them..."

"It gets easier. They'll learn their place soon enough."

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?"

"Jonathan... The first jumper... He looked really familiar." I whispered. There was a long pause before he replied.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, he did, actually. An innocent Abnegation boy, I just hope he does well."

"I do too." I sighed and fell into Tobias' embrace. I pressed my lips to his, sweet but passionate. "I've been waiting to do this all day."

He laughed, "Me too, love. Me too." He leaned down and kissed me again, his hand resting protectively against my stomach. With whatever chaos came about during our day, I always could sleep soundly at night knowing that he was mine, I was his, and soon enough we would have our perfect little family.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke to strong arms wrapped around me and smiled. Any worry that previously consumed my mind was erased during moments like these. I turned around to face Tobias, who predictably was still sound asleep, and pressed my lips to his. His eyes remained closed but he kissed me back softly and pulled me even closer towards him.

"Good morning, love." He finally whispered, pulling away to look into my eyes. The mere sight of his piercing grey eyes gave an instant sense of comfort and familiarity for me.

"Good morning. Now get up, or we'll be late for training." I hopped out of bed and threw the covers off onto the floor. Tobias groaned and buried his head in the pillow. "Fine, we're going to be stubborn today, are we? Be late if you want, I really don't care." I grabbed my clothes for the day and proceeded towards the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it shut. It was quite amazing how a day could go from wonderful to loathsome in just a few short moments.

Thankfully morning sickness was not present today, otherwise I would have been tempted to throw myself off the chasm. Well, maybe not today, considering it was the first official day of training. Although this was my second year of training, I felt the ever-present need to establish myself as intimidating and able to handle my own. For this reason, my attire for the day consisted of a leather skirt paired with a thick, black sweater and stiletto boots the came up mid-thigh. Six, the initiates would call me. Four and Six, the ever-powerful ten.

We decided that keeping our relationship a secret may not be the best idea after all. Considering our current situation, we needed to think of our baby rather than ourselves. We couldn't run the risk of one of the initiates trying to pull a move because they were under the impression that we were single.

The baby. That was another predicament in itself. Of course, we wouldn't tell the initiates, nor would I fight at all. We couldn't let anything happen to it. It. Of course it was still an "it", with me being only two months along. I was thankfully I haven't started showing yet; hiding that from the initiates would be nearly impossible.

"I'm leaving!" I called out, expecting Tobias to still be laying in bed fast asleep. Instead I find him already dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist before asking, "You were really going to leave without me?"

"Yes, I was. You know, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I pull out of his grasp and cross my arms over my chest. My attempt to look defiant backfires as Tobias starts to laugh at me.

"You know you're really cute when you're mad." He laughs and leans in to attempt to kiss me. I turn around, rejecting him. After his antics this morning,he doesn't deserve affection. I glance at the clock and notice that we only have twenty minutes until we need to wake up the initiates. I begin to pack my weapons for the day- a gun and two knives concealed underneath my clothing. With the initiates, who were a little overly confident at times, we had to be prepared for anything. I was headed out the door when I turned to look at Tobias, an expression of mock-hurt plastered on his face. "But I made you breakfast! Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever." Two could play at this game. I was having way too much fun to give in this early. Giving him a smirk I grabbed a quick bite of the breakfast he left and dashed out the door.

Unfortunately, I didn't make it very far before Tobias caught up with me. I didn't even notice him at first until he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shrieked, knowing that he probably wouldn't listen to me anyways.

As always, I was right. "Nope, sorry Tris, but I'm afraid I can't do that." He laughed and continued to carry me like that until we reached the dorms.

"Alright, initiates, training room in ten!" I yelled. A chorus of groans and complaints proceeded my wake up call. Unfortunately for them, I wasn't in the mood to put up with it today. "You're going to complain? Fine then, five minutes. Anyone who's late gets cut." With that I slammed the door of the dormitory and headed towards the training facility. The walk there was almost completely silent, as if Tobias was afraid to say something.

"Are you alright? You seem..off today." He finally asked.

"Oh yes, I am wonderful today. Simply spectacular." I rolled my eyes and hoped that he could tell how facetious I was being.

"Look, Tris, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to upset you. I love you, you know." He stopped walking and pulled me into his arms. I relaxed a little and felt tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asked softly.

"I-I don't know," I stammered, "I despise this. My emotions have been all over the place recently. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be this way."

"Do you want to go home? We can call off training today?" I shook my head. After the fright that I just gave our initiates I couldn't back out now. No, I would have to be brave and stop the tears that continued to fall from my eyes. "Okay, love, just let me know if you change your mind."

"Stop it!" I all but shouted as tears continues to stream. I yanked myself out of his arms and stared at him with a wild expression plastered on my face

"Tris, what happened now?"

"Quit babying me all the time! I'm not some fragile little porcelain doll that needs protecting every hour of the day. I'm perfectly capable to defending myself. Do you not remember my initiation? The uprising? Any of it? If I can handle that without being coddled, I can handle this. This isn't like you and honestly I hate it. Just be Four again! I'm not a princess that needs saving. Just because _I'm pregnant_ doesn't mean you can treat me as if I'm broken!"

This time I was full out screaming at him. His expression was utterly bewildered. Clearly he wasn't expecting that sort of outburst. As I turned to run away I noticed all of our friends standing there as if they heard the entire conversation. "Great," I shrugged, "Now you all know."

What happened after that was a complete blur.

Running, running as fast and as far as my legs could take me. I wasn't sure where exactly I was going until I spotted the chasm. The place that started it all, and held the possibility of being the place that ends it all. Surely Tobias would break up with me after this. I know he was just trying to help the best he could, but he crossed the line. Evidentially, today was not my day. I busted out sobbing in full on hysterics. I didn't suppress anything; my face contorted into an ugly sob as I buried my head into my hands. I don't remember much that occurred after that- only the feeling of drowning in an everlasting sea of tears, thinking _what have I possibly done._


End file.
